gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Up and Down
Plot ~Gumball waits outside the bathroom~ Gumball: Fireball, are you going to be done soon? I got to have my morning shower. Fireball: (from the bathroom) Yeah, yeah! Gumball: Come on! Then Gumball rudely Just goes into the bathroom where Fireball Is Fireball: Gumball, get out! Then Fireball's towel falls off Fireball noticeses that he is naked Then Fireball quickly pulls his towel back up and runs out of the bathroom Fireball: Okay, Gumball, the bathroom's yours! Later Gumball, Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball are sitting in the school bus driving over to the picnic Fireball: Huh? Then Fireball turns his head around and sees Aguilera is sittin with a younger girl Fireball: I wonder who's That girl Next Aguilera? Miss Simian: OKAY KIDS HERE WE ARE! Then All the Students goes out of the Bus And Fireball Sneaks over to Aguilera Fireball Whispers to Aguilera Fireball: Aguilera's who that Girl Next to you? Aguilera: Who? Fireball: That girl next to you! Aguilera: It's my little Sister. Fireball: What! Why didn't you tell me it? Aguilera: Cuz? I didnt know you so much Fireball: Aguilera we have been Together in 4 Seasons Now! Fireball: I Havnt seen her on Elmore Junior high? Aguilera: Thats Because she Attends High school. Fireball: What the!? What do you mean?! Aguilera: She is so Smart that she has Skipped Several Grades! Fireball: How old is she? Aguilera: Seven. Fireball: I feel Defeated.. Then the Class Arrives At the Picnic And Packs out there Lunch Tobias Moves over Next to Aguilera Tobias: Hey Aguilera who's your Cute Little Sister? (He said Smoothly) Aguilera: Shut up Or else I'm gonna Smash your Balls Flat! Tobias to Banana Joe Tobias: She likes me! Fireball to Darwin Fireball: Hey where's Gumball and MeeMee? Penny: I Think I saw them Run off to a Place Fireball: That Dumbhole Now I'm gonna go off and Find Them and get Detention for Going away from the Group! Then Fireball Runs off to Find Gumball and MeeMee While Runnin Fireball is Shoutin Gumball's Name Fireball: Gumball, where Are you?! Then he Stops Runnin Fireball: What? Scene shows that Gumball and MeeMee is in a Air Ballon that is on the Ground Fireball: Gumball and MeeMee, Get out of that Ballon! Gumball: Come on! I wanna take a Ride over the Rainbow! MeeMee: Over the Rainbow.. Fireball: Have you now Seen Wizard of Oz Again!? Gumball: Yeah I saw it 2 Times Yesterday with MeeMee. Fireball: Gumball! You better not Cut off those Bags at the Basket! Fireball: Crap! Why did I said That! Gumball: Cut them off! Okay! Then Gumball takes a Sharp Knife and cut off the Basket Bags which makes the Air Ballon more Light and it Begins to Fly away Fireball: GU-GU-GUMBALL! Fireball Grabs a Rope that is Attached to the Basket and he Crawls up at it While The Airballoon is going up Fireball: Gumball and MeeMee, you have really Messed this up!!! Meanwhile Aguilera, Penny, Darwin, AiAi, and Taylor (Aguilera's Little Sister) Is eatin eating Lunch and is Wandering where Gumball, MeeMee, and Fireball is Aguilera is talkin to Penny Aguilera: Okay I'm about to get Worried where Fireball is.. Tobias: Forget about him and Get together with me! Aguilera Frowns and Punches Tobias in the Buns Tobias: Aw! Was that really Neccesary!? Aguilera: Yup! Aguilera: Okay Penny! Then Aguilera gets up Aguilera: Let's go out and Find Gumball, MeeMee, and Fireball Taylor: Can I come too? Taylor: I don't wanna stay with these Creepy People. Aguilera: Of Course Taylor! Aguilera: Come on let's go! Then Penny, Darwin, Aguilera, AiAi, Taylor and Darwin Runs off to Find Gumball, MeeMee, and Fireball Meanwhile up in the Air Ballon Basket Fireball: We would't be in this Mess if you wasnt so Curious! Gumball: It's Cats Nature! We are Curious! Gumball: Maybe are you not a Real cat! Fireball Gasps Fireball: Are you blamin me not for being a Cat? Down at the Field Aguilera notices the Balloon Gumball, MeeMee, and Fireball is in Aguilera Talks with Loud Voice Aguilera: HEY GUYS ARE YOU UP THERE! Fireball: It's most be Aguilera! Fireball: YES WE ARE UP HERE! Darwin: How the heck are we gonna Get them Down!? Aguilera: I know! Aguilera: I can change into my Flyin mode and Fly up to them and Fly them Down! Aguilera: You Guys wanna come with me? Darwin, AiAi, Penny, And Taylor: Okay!! Aguilera: FLYIN MODE! Then Aguilera turns into her Angel mode Aguilera: Okay I will take Penny's Hand Penny you will Take Darwin's Hand and Darwin you will Take my Sister's Hand with AiAi Okay! Aguilera: Let's go! Then Aguilera, AiAi, Taylor, Penny, and Darwin Flies up to the Basket Gumball: Great! Now get us down! Aguilera: Uhm..I'm sorry Gumball, I Can't! Everybody except Aguilera: WHAT?!?! Aguilera: I Have acrophobia.. Gumball: What is that? Aguilera: What means i'm Scared of Heights IDIOT!! Gumball: Ha! Weak.. Aguilera: Just as Weak that you are Scared of Spiders.. Gumball: D'oh! Later.. Penny: How long are we gonna be up here?.. Fireball: I don't know.. Aguilera: What time is it? Fireball looks at his wrist watch Fireball: 4:00 PM. Gumball: I'm so Hungry! I Could Kill for it! MeeMee: I'm jumping off!! Then she fell down and got hurt Then Taylor Begins to cry with a High Pitched sound Aguilera: See! What you did you make my Sister Cry!! Gumball: What, why?.. Darwin: I gotta know if the Class is lookin for us? Fireball: They Don't care about us or Else they would have found us Now.. Aguilera: So does anybody even know that we are up here? Fireball: I Doubt. Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions